stumbleuponfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Stumbling
This wiki is based on the Advanced Stumbling thread Photoblogging Realize that the StumbleUpon PhotoBlog It! feature of the StumbleUpon toolbar uses hotlinking. In other words, you rely on someone else to host the image featured on your page. Many hosts object to hotlinking and act to prevent or discourage it. A convenient alternative is to use an image hosting service such as Imageshack, imgur, or AllYouCanUpload. Fapomatic or Stumblize are good ones for adult images. When configuring these services, look for bookmarklets and other tools that streamline posting, like the Stumblize Bookmarklet or ImageShack right-click, a Firefox extension. Some hosts have come to realise that stumblers are actually looking for interesting websites, so while hotlinking from blogs or other websites hardly ever produces actual visits to the hosting site, quite often a stumbler will use the hot link to visit the hosting site to see what else it has to offer. StumbleUpon Add-ons There are many scripts and tools available to extend the functionality and to fix unwanted behaviour of StumbleUpon. Thlayli was so kind to compile a list; he is one of the contributors to the now extensive list of Add-ons. More at the SU Extensibility group. For many of these addons, you'll need Firefox and Greasemonkey, a Firefox extension that lets you change the appearance, behaviour and functionality of websites. Some addons will work with Opera or Internet Explorer and Turnabout Advanced. ''Note: The StumbleUpon extensions mentioned above have not been endorsed in any way by StumbleUpon.'' CSS The use of CSS to customise an SU weblog is also possible. Nexus76 has written a StumbleUpon CSS Guide for those interested in modifying their StumbleUpon pages. SlicedThumbs http://suparse.ning.com/screenshot-of-blog-transformation-example2.png SlicedThumbs mirrors the content from someone's SU page, so they can style it how they like, and so they can use any HTML. It uses Ning, so users can easily get their own. Polls Thlayli created a way to add polls to your blog. Tags and Topics *Read these Tips From Top Taggers. *Remember, that everytime you rate a site, a default tag is applied. Due to a possible misclassification of the site, this tag isn't always appropriate. Change it when necessary. *Refrain from using overly specific tags. Tags should describe more than one site. Example: tagging caranddriver.com with "car-and-driver" is much less helpful (both to you and others) than "car, magazine, reviews" all of which can be used again. Also, the dropdown menu doesn't list tags which have been used only once. *Visit the Miscatters Anonymous group and the Tagaholics Anonymous group to discuss categorization of stumbles. Lesser known StumbleUpon features *You can subscribe to tags as well, not only to topics. It is done via the 'tag page' (it's also accessible through Preferences → My interests) by choosing a tag and clicking the 'Subscribe' button on top of the tag's page. Miscellaneous *Resizeable Form Fields *HTML Character Entities *How to StumbleUpon via Keyboard Shortcuts Copyright Fair use allows quoting an excerpt in a review. But reproducing entire poems/lyrics/texts without permission violates copyright regardless whether the original publication features a copyright notice. When possible, get permission to post someone else's work. When reviewing an artistic work, please credit the artist/author. Support artists by respecting their rights. For further information, study the Berne Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works http://www.wipo.int/treaties/en/ip/berne/pdf/trtdocs_wo001.pdf → pdf. For a more US-centric guideline, visit http://fairuse.stanford.edu/. Category:Help